At present, in many classrooms, traditional blackboards are used yet. Teachers use chalks to write on the blackboards. The chalk dust will be harmful to the health of teachers and students. Otherwise, the writing speed is too slow to reduce the studying efficiency.
In a few classrooms, both an electronic board and a traditional blackboard are used at same time. The electronic board overlaps in front of the blackboard, or the electronic board is hidden behind a door. That is not convenient for using, and influences the writing of teachers, and soils the classroom, and also brings some dangers to teachers and students. If the rims and the connectors are made of aluminium profile and aluminium casting, the board will be very heavy in weight, and increase materials consumption, energy consumption and carbon emission, and cannot be waterproof, and will be not safe. This kinds of above-mentioned boards can not meet the requirements of the boards of college, high school and primary school.